


Late Nights

by aye_its_alaina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Felix also calls Chan his Kangaroo once, Felix is whipped for chan, M/M, aussie Line are cuties, chan calls Felix his sunshine, chan is whipped for felix, changbin is barely mentioned, felix calls chan his Captain, fite me if u think im wrong, im 5’2 with an attitude, just a bunch of fluff, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Felix waits for Chan to come home...





	Late Nights

Felix laid on Chan’s bed alone, waiting for the man to come home from the company. He chatted with Changbin aimlessly until the older fell asleep and without a conversation buddy, the freckled boy drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Checking the time on his phone for the umpteenth time, the bright screen said that it was almost 5 in the morning and that Chan sent a text to him earlier, “Almost home.”

As if on cue, Felix heard the front door open and close softly. Within the next few seconds, Chan was in his room and gathering clothes for a quick shower. 

“I’ll be back soon, Sunshine,” Chan whispered into the younger’s ear and kissing his forehead before heading into the bathroom to shower. While Chan was in the shower, Felix resumed to drift off to sleep, comforted that his beloved was safely home and would soon be asleep beside him. 

Felix heard switches being flipped, presumably for the fan and light in the bathroom, and the soft padding of feet coming closer to the bedroom. Scooting as close to the wall he could, he waited for his Kangaroo to lay down and cuddle him. Confused when Chan didn’t lay down even though he was next to the bed already, Felix looked up and met the elder’s eyes. And oh my, if Felix wasn’t so tired and the room wasn’t so dark, he would be able to see the complete and utter adoration and love in Chan’s chocolate eyes. Using his small hands to tug Chan’s bigger ones, Chan understood the action immediately and crawled onto the twin bed. The bed could barely accommodate the two of them but they’re okay with that. 

The two Australians were entangled with each other soon enough. Legs tangled to the point that an outsider couldn’t tell whose is who’s and Felix was draped over Chan’s torso. Chan sluggishly caressed Felix’s back and sides with his hands even though the boy was laying on one of his arms. Felix snuggled himself closer to the rapper, his own hand was drawing patterns on the elder’s chest, over where his heart is. Tufts of caramel-brown hair tickled Chan’s chin as the boy drifted closer to the realm of dreams and the hand on his chest slowed its motions and eventually clutched a part of Chan’s shirt with his tiny fist. 

“I love you, Sunshine,” Chan whispered into tufts of brown hair, expecting that the boy was already asleep and wouldn’t answer back. Pulling Felix closer, he kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of strawberries and vanilla, falling more in love with the freckled boy. 

“I love you too, Captain,” Felix mumbled in English, voice deeper because of his grogginess. Chan’s heart swelled, in love with the boy who trusted him with his everything (and Chan trusts him with his everything as well). Chan loves the fact that Felix isn’t teasing him about calling himself a captain, loves the fact that Felix truly respects him, and most importantly, he just loves Felix and his entire being. (And if Chan tried to convince Felix to stop waiting for him to come home and Felix got upset because he wanted to wait, no one needs to know that they resolved the issue with intense cuddles and promises to each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! @strayy-kidz


End file.
